Of Ink and Science: Random Shenanigans
by TechniSkitty
Summary: (moved from OIaS to make the chapter count less confusing) Random moments in time where Ty and Vybe just hang out, have fun, and do shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1: Flies are Unwelcome!

Chapter ?: Random Shenanigans: Story 1

* * *

Flies are Unwelcome

* * *

Ty's POV

"TY! Something is wrong here!" Vybe said.

"What is it?" I asked. Today has been quiet for the most part.

"There is something buzzing around here and It's annoying the crap out of me!" Vybe said. "Is the sound system on?"

"No, it isn't on." I responded. Out of curiosity, I go up to our room and I see Vybe looking around everywhere. the eggs in the crib are now a month old, being able to see the little squidling inside.

"I figured out what it is!" Vybe said. "A fly got in!"

"Well then, Lets squish that thing!" I said. I pulled out an N' Zap '89 and start firing at the fly, coloring the room yellow. Vybe wasn't too happy, but she joined in with her charger.

It has now been about 3 hours of us trying to shoot one damn fly. The entire house is covered in ink. Me and Vybe are enjoying ourselves. Finally, I take my Octo-brush and swung, killing it on hit. I look around and everything is a pretty mess of Cyan and Yellow just everywhere. Me and Vybe look at each other and laugh about the whole ordeal. after about another hour, the ink evaporates, leaving all the furniture slightly out of place.

"Well, we got it." I said. "That was fun though."

"Got exercise?" Rex said. I jumped as I forgot Rex and Coral were coming over. "I see this made you disorganized."

"Really guys? You are both parents now. You should be acting like them." Coral said coldly. Vybe then shoots them both, coloring them Cyan. "Oh, that's how you want to play?" Coral retorted as she took out her splash-o-matic, beginning to spray us in pink.

"Hey, you dragged yourself into this, I don't..." I said, interrupted by coral shooting me in the eye. "Rex, I think we need to truce..."

The next hour was me and Rex versus Vybe and Coral. I swear you could get an epileptic attack from just being in the room. We stopped, panting and laughing. We sat down and talked a bit until the ink evaporated. We then put everything back and just hung out; playing video games, watching turf wars, eating snacks, overall just having fun.

"So how are the eggs?" Coral asked. This is very odd of her to ask, considering that she rarely mentions our marriage anymore.

"They are upstairs, In the crib." Vybe said. We all go upstairs and show Rex and Coral the eggs.

"They are beautiful." Coral said. The shining light that was reflecting off of them was extra bright tonight.

* * *

This an example of the Random Shenanigans. They have pretty much little story relevance.


	2. Chapter 8: Sleep

Chapter ?: Random Shenanigans: Story 8

Sleep.

3rd person POV

Arata was squeaking in a way that meant he was ready for sleep. He is Cyan in color and only a week old, but you can tell that his secondary color was a dark yellow-gold color. Arata was a tad hyper, but he always stays within what he knows is right.

"You ready for a bedtime Story?" Ty asked. Arata Chirped happily. Ty went over to the bookshelf and picked up a book. Arata made a flat squeak, meaning that isn't the book he wants. This repeated until Ty picked one up with a dark red binding and rust-colored covers. Arata Squeaked with joy. "Ok, I guess this one then. Huh, I've never actually read this one."

Ty sat down next to the crib, Arata flopping himself to the edge of the crib so that he could see Ty. The other eggs were where they sat normally; the center of the crib. Ty opened to the first page.

"Long ago, the world was nothing more than an endless sea. Cloaked in a boundless sky, reaching as far as could possibly be imagined." Ty said. Arata was silent. "Then two great titans came into existence. The Bionis, and the Mechonis." Arata looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"The titans were locked in a timeless battle..." Ty read aloud. "Until at last... only their lifeless corpses remained." Arata was trying so hard to not fall asleep.

"Eons have passed. Now, our world, this vast land stretching across the remains of the Bionis, is under attack from a relentless force known as the Mechon." Ty said. He looked at Arata: he was nearly asleep. Ty yawned. "The Homs army was being pushed back, the Mechon too strong and armor unscratchable, forcing them to retreat further backwards." Ty said. Yawning again.

"Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a swordsman appeared. Wielding a blade of blue light, he charged forward, defeating any Mechon with the swings of his blade. 'They are advancing down our weak right-flank.' The man said. 'For a bunch of soulless machines, they seem to know a thing or two. But we'll see.' The man then activated his sword and continued on fighting." Ty said. He looked at Arata. Arata was making little squid snoring sounds. Ty was barley awake himself, yawning repeatedly. "Then a group of soldiers, with two that didn't wear a standard uniform, ran up to the man, who was taking cover behind some debris..." Ty said.

Vybe walked into the bedroom to see what was going on, finding Ty asleep while leaning his head on the edge of the crib. She couldn't help but giggle at the scene. She touched Ty with her tentacle to shock him. He woke up instantly.

"Huh? Oh... hi..." Ty whispered. "Looks like he is asleep. We should go to our bed to sleep as well."

"You think?" Vybe whispered back.


	3. Chapter 15: Karaoke

_To begin this, I'm saying straight-out right now that I love this song._

* * *

Chapter ?: Random Shenanigans: Story 15

* * *

Karaoke

* * *

Ty's POV

Vybe set down a strange looking box on the table while we were eating dinner. All 8 of us were just eating happily until she plopped that thing down.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Open it!" Arata said, smirking. Oh boy... this is not going to be good... I take the box, open it up, and it looks like some sort of game console, but with Microphones instead of controllers.

"Honey, what is this?" I asked.

"It's a Karaoke machine!" Vybe said.

"I remember when you guys used to do this when you guys thought we were in bed." Arata began. "It always made me so happy you guys were not ashamed of being goofy next to each other."

I looked at Vybe next to me. She looked at me. We both had a goofy grin on our faces.

"Let's do it!" We both said.

* * *

I set it up to the TV. I plugged in the stereo. Everything seems to be working. I turn on the TV and set the input to the Karaoke thing. I plugged Vybe's phone into the machine and Vybe went ahead to pick a song.

"So... How are we supposed to use this one?" I asked.

"Well, Vybe just needs to select a song, and then it begins automatically." Arata said. "Jericho, I have one for us."

"Nice." Jericho said, pumping his fist.

"Alright, after much consideration, I decided me and Ty are gonna do this one." Vybe said, dragging me over to her and putting a mic in my hands. I stared at her and the music began.

"Oh, I know this one... Rather Be..."

She sang first, Dancing as she did.

 _ **"We're a thousand miles from comfort,**_

 _ **We have traveled land and sea.**_

 _ **But as long as you are with me,**_

 _ **there's no place I'd rather be."**_ She sang.

 _ **"I would wait forever,**_

 _ **exulted in the scene,**_

 _ **As long as I am with you**_

 _ **my heart continues to beat."**_ She put her other hand over her heart.

" _ **With every step you take,**_

 _ **Kyoto to the bay,**_

 _ **strolling so casually,**_

 _ **We're different and the same,**_

 _ **gave you another name,**_

 _ **Switch up the batteries"**_ She spun around after saying that.

 ** _"If you gave me a chance_**

 ** _I would take it_**

 ** _It's a shot in the dark_**

 ** _But I'll make it_**

 ** _Know with all of your heart,_**

 ** _you can't shame me._**

 ** _When I am with you,_**

 ** _there's no place I'd rather be."_** She break-danced.

 _ **"N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be**_

 _ **N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be**_

 _ **N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be"**_ She stopped dancing, pointing to me.

Well, here goes nothing...

 _ **"We staked out on a mission**_

 _ **to find our inner peace**_

 _ **Make it everlasting**_

 _ **so nothing's incomplete.**_

 _ **It's easy being with you,**_

 _ **sacred simplicity"**_ I sang. Vybe was tearing up.

 _ **"As long as we're together,**_

 _ **there's no place I'd rather be"**_ I continued.

 ** _"With every step you take,_**

 ** _Kyoto to the bay,_**

 ** _strolling so casually,"_** I was shuffling.

 _ **"We're different and the same,**_

 _ **gave you another name,**_

 _ **Switch up the batteries"**_ I then spun around.

 ** _"If you gave me a chance_**

 ** _I would take it._**

 ** _It's a shot in the dark_**

 ** _But I'll make it._**

 ** _Know with all of your heart,_**

 ** _you can't shame me._**

 ** _When I am with you,_**

 ** _there's no place I'd rather be."_** I break-danced.

 ** _"N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_**

 ** _N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_**

 ** _N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be"_** I sang, looking at Vybe.

 ** _"When I am with you,_**

 ** _there's no place I'd rather be."_** I finished, making her closer to me.

"Ty, your singing was beautiful..." Vybe said, Hugging me.

"Duo time?" I asked.

"Yes." Vybe responded.

 ** _"If you gave me a chance_**

 ** _I would take it_**

 ** _It's a shot in the dark_**

 ** _But I'll make it._**

 ** _Know with all of your heart,_**

 ** _you can't shame me._**

 ** _When I am with you,_**

 ** _there's no place I'd rather be."_** We twirled, embracing each other.

 ** _"N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_**

 ** _N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_**

 ** _N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be"_ ** I held her as she leaned back.

 ** _"When I am with you,_**

 ** _there's no place I'd rather be."_** I kissed Vybe right there, still in that same pose as the song ended. The sound of an "Ahem" Got our attention. Ryuu just coughed.

"Wow... That was great!" Jackie said.

"Just like I remember..." Hikari sniffed.

"Arata, it's our turn." Jericho said.

"I will go get my stuff." Arata said. "We are doing the song Can't Hold Us..."

* * *

And I will end it there.

The song is called: Rather Be - Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne

I just love it. I could also see Vybe singing that when I first heard it.


	4. Chapter 10: Abilities

Random Shenanigans #10

* * *

Abilities Research Report.

Assembler: Ty Colorian

Sources: Colorian Labs (Documents 2, 3, and 5), Unknown (Documents 1 and 4)

* * *

(Document #1:)

For thousands of years both of our species had developed various skills to allow us to survive in the harsh environment under the sea but as Inklings and Octarians have evolved into our current states some of these skills from our ancestor's past lives have evolved with us. These skills are now often referred to as abilities. Even though tons of research has given us the knowledge of what many of them were like there are potentially many more abilities that may remain undiscovered for the rest of our lives.

In our two current societies however most of these abilities will never fully manifest themselves. Some abilities have changed very little over the course of thousands of years but a small few have evolved just as much as our two species have. The strangest, and potentially the most dangerous of these abilities are so for two reasons:

The first reason being that the users of such abilities often have access to them far sooner then most standard abilities that would normally manifest after the age of 14.

The second, and potentially more serious, reason for these certain abilities being potentially very dangerous is the fact that many of them have either two or more stages. Having access to these various stages of the ability develops over time and often the user will gain access to these upper stages during times of increased stress.

All in all whether discussing the standard abilities or the more advance ones one thing seems to be certain in all research that has been done on the subject, and that is color always seems to affect which ability will manifest.

\- Recovered Notebook **[Article 1]**

* * *

(Document #2)

Here are my notes for the Abilities of Ink colors. I have segregated them by

date researched and founded.

Classification Key:

= Attack

(Df) = Defence

(St) = Support

(Lb) = Lineage-based

(Mu) = Mutation

(Un) = Unknown

(Ul) = Utility

(Sp) = Special

Yellow:

Beacon

Classification: (St)(Lb)(Un)(Ul)(Sp)

The Beacon is one of the only Abilities that does not have an initiation process: It is gained since hatching. The Beacon ability itself is a mystery, but the glow of the user's head is what draws particles of yellow light. The particles themselves are fragments of the soul. The soul of a living being determines the body's flesh.

Unlike nearly all other abilities, The only way to get this is to be of lineage to a previous Beacon. All yellow inklings or octolings in that lineage can only have this ability, no other abilities will replace Beacon.

Beacon has three recorded Stages:

#1) Beacon

#2) Negative

#3) **[RADICATED]**

Strategist

Classification: (St)(ul)

Is able to come up with strategies that will bring victory faster than an average strategist. These strategies always play upon the strengh of those included.

Strategist has only one stage.

Cyan:

Powerplant

Classification: (St)(Ul)

Makes the holder's body produce over 5 times the average electricity needed in their bodies. Their hair is therefore a battery to store this excess. Their hair also serves as an output. There are noted cases where this ability can also be used to speed up muscle movement within the user. When an abundance of Natural Energy is nearby, users of this Ability start producing more electricity, but cant store it fast enough and instead releases it. they are completely unable to move during this. I wonder what would happen if we combined this with Hypernova...

This ability is shared with other colors:

1) Gray

Powerplant has two recorded stages:

#1) Powerplant

#2) Hypernova

Climate

Classification: (Df)(Mu)(Un)

Allows the holder to control the temperature of objects around them. More research needed.

Only one recorded stage.

Green:

Alchemist

Classification: (Df)(Ul)

The holder can control chemical combinations related to acids and poisons. Never take the people with this ability for granted. A common fall-back to this ability is a crumbly attitude.

Two Recorded stages:

#1) Alchemist

#2) **[RADICATED]**

Botanist

Classification: (Df)(St)(Un)

The holder can talk to and control plant-based life. More research is needed on how this communication allows total control.

This ability is shared with other colors:

1)Light-pink

Two possible stages. Need confirmation:

1) Botanist

2) **[UNKNOWN]**

Telekenisis

Classification: (Df)(St)(Un)(Mu)(Ut)

Allows the ability to move objects with their mind for as long as they focus on it.

Only one stage recorded thus far.

Light-pink:

Botanist

Classification: (Df)(St)(Un)

The holder can talk to and control plant-based life. More research is needed on how this communication allows total control.

This ability is shared with other colors:

1) Green

Two possible stages. Need confirmation:

1) Botanist

2) **[UNKNOWN]**

Heart-Craft

Classification: (Ut)(Sp)

The holder can heal through mediums they make themselves. Mainly shown through things like food and drinks. As long as it is made by the holder of the ability, it can heal and sooth the body and soul. I feel like the owner of my favorite Cafe has it...

Only one stage recorded.

Lime-Green:

Electromagnetisim

Classification: (Df)(St)

Can change the poles of any magnetic metal and/or alloy. Thanks to Rex and his parents and siblings, We can confirm how the holder's body does this. The holder's body changes the poles by emitting magnetism itself. these magnetic fields their body produces can be aimed and worked with to make other magnetic objects hover, be flung, and even repaired. Side effect is naturally strong muscles.

Only one stage known.

Pink:

Siren

Classification: (St)(Sp)

The holder can make their target do anything by just speaking in the right tone. Be wary; it can be dangerous to anyone else that hears it if it isn't focused on just a single person.

Only one stage recorded.

This concludes my reserach thus far. I hope to find out more on Abilities

soon... This is an interesting topic...

* * *

(Document #3)

More Abilities! This is making my tentacles glow in excitement!

Red:

Rage

Classification: (Lb)(Sp)

The holder can go into intense anger, giving them multitudes of strength.

This ability is shared with other colors:

1) Orange

2) Black

So far, one stage is official. The second is under investigation.

Recovery

Classification: (Df)(Mu)

Allows the user to heal themselves with great speed. Can not be applied to others.

Only one stage recorded.

Blue:

Illusionist

Classification: (Df)(St)(Un)(Sp)

Can make illusions to confuse targets. Users often have a bio-luminescent streak on one of their tentacles. This streak, when glowing, can make a visual illusion anywhere within the vicinity of the user. Research needed.

Only one stage recorded.

Ice

Classification: (Df)(St)(Sp)

Allows the user to control Ice. Bonuses include natural resistance to water.

Only one stage recorded.

White:

Ambidexerous

Classification: (Df)(Ut)

Allows the use of both hands independently with great expertese.

Only one stage recorded.

Dream-Walker

Classification: (St)(Sp)(Ut)(Un)

Allows to read the thoughts and communicate through thoughts of others and themselves. Needs more research.

Only one stage recorded.

Orange (Due to the fact that they are extreemly rare, not much info is on

them and their abilities):

Rage

Classification: (Lb)(Sp)

The holder can go into intense anger, giving them multitudes of strength.

This ability is shared with other colors:

1) Red

2) Black

So far, one stage is official. The second is under investigation.

Changeling

Classification: (Df)(St)(Ul)(Sp)

Once the holder aquires the DNA of another creature or being, they can transform into that thing if under stress or at will (somewhat). They can always transform back. Their eyes glow orange when they are about to change.

Changeling is one of the only Abilities that does not have an initiation process: It is gained since hatching.

There is only one stage as of yet, but there could be more.

Purple:

Fortune

Classification: (St)(Ul)(Sp)

anything with a large value becomes an object of use for the user to move with their mind. Gold, gemstones, pottery, etc.

One recorded stage thus far.

Heightened senses

Classification: (Df)(St)(Ul)(Sp)

every sense is over-drived, making the user into a formidable opponent on the battlefield and a good worker. Only activates in times of need.

This ability is shared with other colors:

1) Magenta

Only one stage at this time.

Magenta:

Heightened senses

Classification: (Df)(St)(Ul)(Sp)

every sense is over-drived, making the user into a formidable opponent on the battlefield and a good worker. Only activates in times of need.

This ability is shared with other colors:

1) Purple

Only one stage at this time.

* * *

 **[TOP SECRET]**

Super Forms

Some of the stages of certain abilities are considered Super Forms. Super forms will often have many stages afterwards.

Current list of said super forms:

Beacon's 3rd stage skips to SF Stage 3, and possibly higher.

Generator's 2nd stage skips all SF stages begow SF Stage 3.

Rage's Super Forms start at Stage 2 and continues onward.

Alchemist's 2nd stage only has SF Stage 1.

there may be more, but without further testing, I can not confirm anything

Special abilities

Unique ink colors are extreemly special: No initiation stage.

Gray:

Iron Skin

Classification: (Df)

Natural skin resistance to enemy ink.

Powerplant

Classification: (St)(Ul)

Makes the holder's body produce over 5 times the average electricity needed in their bodies. Their hair is therefore a battery to store this excess. Their hair also serves as an output.

This ability is shared with other colors:

1) Gray

Powerplant has two recorded stages:

#1) Powerplant

#2) Hypernova

Dark-Red:

Blood Eyes

Classification: (Un)(Sp)

It is unknown what it does.

* * *

(Document #4)

So far, what I'm seeing through my own testing (and our newly aquired data from a notible source from Colorian Labs), is that Abilities not only tend to have periods of inactivity and activity, but also have an initiation process.

The process begins after a certain number of weeks after turning 14. The ability freezes the body and then manifests on the body's hair and all over the body. The form it manifests in depends on the ability. If said process is a success, the hair will still be showing signs of the ability. If it failed, all signs of the ability are gone. So far, no record of a second chance has been noted.

\- Dr. **[RADICATED]** [Article 2]

* * *

(Document #5)

It seems there has been a weed in my labs. I need to find it. But for now; I end this off and file it. Besides, I have files, results, and data to burn of an experiment that could kill us all if it got in the wrong hands...

-Ty Colorian

* * *

Document #1 is from Secret of the Inklings, So Kudos to KitKattAttack! Also Kudos For Milly (LuckyMilktank) for one ability (I think you all know which one it is~)


End file.
